


24 Things part 23

by shniam



Series: 24 Things [24]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Metro article, zayn in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 23 of the series based on '24 Horrible Sex Truths' in Metro</p><p>Number 23 - Most of the times you have sex you’ll be wearing a nude T-shirt bra and greying pants from Primark, rather than sexy lingerie from Victoria’s Secret, and you won’t even be ashamed.</p><p>Niall is left a present by Barbara and off loads it onto Zayn.  Who then discovers lace looks good on him.</p><p>Liam approves.</p><p>(this is such a shit summary, I am so sorry!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Things part 23

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shnixangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/gifts).



> The penultimate one!
> 
> Bit longer this but who could resist the images of Zayn in lace?! All descriptions are of current Victoria's Secret stock at time of writing.
> 
> Gifted to Shnixangel for sharing the pain of discussing which pair of panties would look best - such a martyr to the cause ;-)
> 
> Thanks for reading this little series and for all the feedback and kudos, its all very much appreciated :-)

23\. Most of the times you have sex you’ll be wearing a nude T-shirt bra and greying pants from Primark, rather than sexy lingerie from Victoria’s Secret, and you won’t even be ashamed.

Niall picked up the gift bag and peered in. Seeing the contents, he gave a sigh and tossed the bag onto Zayn’s bed, he’d let his band-mate deal with it. Sometimes having a Victoria’s Secret model as a friend was a bit of a pain. Especially when she felt it acceptable to send him samples of the new ranges; there was a limit to the number of times he could give underwear to his friends sisters and girlfriends before stepping over the boundaries. This time he would let Zayn rehome them! Picking his phone and wallet up he left the room to meet Willie and Eoghan.

When Zayn came back in he was a little surprised to see the gift bag on his bed, his first thought was that a fan had snuck into the room. A quick glance around the room reassured him that no-one other than himself was in there. Curiosity getting the better of him, Zayn picked the bag up and had a look inside before tentatively lowering his hand into the tissue paper and pulling out bright pink lace. Holding it up he could tell it was a very sexy pair of knickers with a zip up the back. Raising an eyebrow he placed them on the bed and put his hand back in the bag. The next pair was black velvet with a hint of sparkle and a sexy mesh bow at the back. Zayn pursed his lips, nodding to himself and tipped the bag up. Out fell a pair of leopard print boxer-style shorts, a turquoise lace pair and a lime green and white spotted pair of shorts. Lastly a typed card fell on top. Picking it up, Zayn read ‘Thought these may be a little more your style!’ followed by a winking emoji. Frowning he held up the leopard print ones. 

“Nah they’re more Harry.” He muttered and let his hand caress the black velvet ones. The material was so soft. His hand fell onto the turquoise pair. The contrast against his skin made the pattern stand out. Holding the garment gently in his hand, as though frightened he may tear the material, Zayn slowly slid his hand under the waistband and pulled the material over the tattoo free skin of his left arm. The pattern stood out and he could imagine it inked into his skin in a repeating style. He put the other hand under and stretched the fabric out to see how it looked in full but couldn't appreciate it enough; his arms didn't fill out the material. Dropping his hand’s to his lap Zayn looked over to the door. Well, Niall wouldn’t be back for hours, if at all. Placing the underwear on the bed he got up and locked the door. Leaning back against it he closed his eyes, was he really going to do this? With his eyes still closed he unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall to the floor. Apparently he was. Stepping out of them and kicking them to one side, Zayn walked back to the bed and the pile of lingerie. Picking the turquoise pair back up Zayn lifted his hips and pulled his plain black boxers down. Draping the lace over his thighs first, Zayn then bent down and put his feet through the leg holes of the panties and gently pulled them up over his legs. The lace was softer than he thought it would be and the material hugged his thighs as though it was moulded to fit. A slight adjustment and even his dick fit into the front without sticking out the waistband. Glancing sideways at the mirror on the wardrobe door he was taken aback at the returned image; his darker skin making the lighter turquoise more prominent, the way the lace hugged his hips and cupped his buttocks with just a hint of skin exposed was breathtaking. Running his hands over his thighs he went towards the mirror, turning side to side to try and see himself from every available angle. Running his thumbs under the waistband of the panties he hissed as he touched the tip of his semi-hard cock, he hadn’t realised the full effect this had had on him, although he wasn’t sure if it was from wearing the panties, how they felt on him, how he looked in them or a combination of them all. Maintaining eye contact with himself in the mirror, Zayn let his hand stroke down the front of the panties, pressing down on the bulge that was now making a small damp patch in the lace. Before he could do much more a knock on the door broke the moment.

“Zayn!” Liam’s voice sounded through the door as he thumped the wood again, “Zee, we’re heading down for summat to eat! You coming with?”

Shaking himself, Zayn looked around the room for his clothes, “Er...yeah! Give us a sec!”

Realising he didn’t have long he pulled his jeans on over the panties and searched in his case for a clean t-shirt. Quickly pulling on socks and sliding his feet into his boots, he unlocked the door and picked up his cigarettes and lighter. Before he could shut it Liam held a hand out to stop him. “Key?” He asked laughing.

Zayn walked back in, still in a daze from being pulled out from whatever it was he had been doing. “Oh yeah.” 

Laughing Liam threw an arm over Zayn’s shoulders and they headed off in search of food. If Zayn was a little more reserved than normal during the meal no-one mentioned it.

Eventually Zayn felt himself feeling a little more like himself although he may have fidgeted a little more than normal for him, just to feel the way the lace felt against the denim of his jeans. Each time he felt the slight drag he smiled to himself, it was like having a fabulous dirty secret to himself. A part of his brain was wondering why he hadn’t ever done this before.

As the rest of the patrons got up to leave, Liam pushed his chair back. “You heading up Zayn?”

“Yeah, might as well.” He replied, downing the last mouthful of his drink.

“Walk with you?” Liam half asked as he moved into Zayn’s side.

When they eventually reached Zayn’s room they parted with promises to meet for breakfast in the morning and a half-hearted one from Zayn to go to the gym with Liam beforehand.

Once inside his room Zayn toed off his boots and sighed as he lowered his jeans and felt the lace undergarment beneath. Once more in front of the mirror Zayn ran his fingers over the lace, revelling in the way the material felt against his body, the way the turquoise balanced out the darker hue of his skin, the sensation of the lace over the tip of his cock which was starting to harden once more. He was so wrapped up in the feelings he didn’t know he wasn’t alone in the room until he heard the gasp.

Panicked, Zayn turned around, not knowing what to cover up first.

“S..s..sorry!” Liam stuttered looking wide eyed and flustered. “Was...erm.. going to...erm...I’ll just go.” He pointed to the door and scuttled out of it.

Zayn stood in the middle of his room feeling lost. Before he could collect his thoughts Liam burst back into the room.

“You know what? Fuck it!” He stormed. “You look fucking hot and if I don’t do this now then I will regret it forever.” And planted his hands either side of Zayn’s face and pulled him into a hard kiss.

Zayn froze at the contact but started to relax as he felt Liam’s thumbs rub along his cheekbones, parting his lips timidly when Liam’s tongue flicked along them.

Liam pulled back slightly, “You gonna kiss me back anytime soon?” He panted breathlessly.

“You gonna put any effort into it Payne?” Taunted Zayn with a little more confidence than he felt, after all he was the one in just a pair of lace panties.

Liam leaned forward and nosed into Zayn’s neck, lips brushing over his jaw bone as he whispered, “You gonna model the rest of them?”

Picturing the way the black velvet ones would look on, Zayn let out a groan and before his legs could buckle he pushed Liam towards the empty bed, which happened to be Niall’s but seeing as he wasn’t there... 

“One at a time Leeyum, don’t get greedy.” Zayn said as Liam fell backwards onto the bed, legs hanging over the end of it. “I’ve got plenty for the week.” Zayn smirked as he straddled Liam’s waist, “Not sure you really sure you appreciate these ones.”

It was Liam’s turn to groan as he pushed his hips upwards. “What does this feel like to you?” He growled, his hands inching up to tease the hem of the panties.

“Don’t know, may have to investigate.” Zayn shrugged feigning innocent as he shuffled backwards, deliberately brushing over the very obvious erection Liam was sporting. Smiling seductively Zayn flicked the button of Liam’s jeans undone and winked when Liam got the idea and lifted his hips up so Zayn could pull them down. Suddenly Liam threw his hands down in front of his groin.

“What’s up?” Zayn asked softly as he tried to peel Liam’s hands away. A small ball of panic started to form as he began to think Liam was going to say this was all a mistake.

“My pants.” Liam squeeked with his eye’s wide.

“Yes, I was hoping they were going to come off.”

Slowly Liam relaxed his hands so Zayn could move them. “Just...don’t look at them.” 

“Ok but why?”

A blush rose up Liam’s neck. “They’re my old ones. They were the only clean pair I had.” 

“Soft. Zayn murmured as he brushed his fingertips over the worn cotton. Yes there were a few small holes near the waistband and the colour was an off white but to Zayn they were the softest thing he had felt in a long time and the pants hugged every curve of Liam’s body.

“But not as pretty as yours.” Countered Liam as he pinged the waistband.

“You think?” Preened Zayn.

“Take them off and I’ll have a better look.”

“Like your thinking.” Zayn leaned down to kiss Liam’s nose and felt the panties being pulled down. Once the garment was tossed to the side Liam held Zayn’s slender hips and guided their two bodies together, pulling Zayn down to meet his thrusts up as Zayn bracketed Liam’s thighs with his own legs. Their movements weren’t hurried, just two bodies sculpted to become one, shifting together in seamless motion with the only sounds being their breathing. 

Until the door flew open and a blond whirlwind burst in, “...’got me jumper! JESUS FUCK!”

Liam let out a little squeak as the two naked boys looked at their band-mate.

Niall held a hand in front of his eyes and reached forward with his other hand to pull a hoodie off the nearby chair. “I’m gonna pretend that I have seen nothing and just grab my jumper before leaving to go and bleach my eyes.” 

As the door shut behind him Zayn dropped his head on to the pillow beside Liam’s head. “Fuck,” He sniggered, “We’re never going to hear the end of it from him are we?!”

“No!” Liam sighed, running his hand up and down Zayn’s spine, “He’ll probably either send us a bill for therapy or one for a case of whisky to drown out the memories.”

“Probably the latter but in the meantime it does mean that he won’t be coming back tonight.”

Zayn pushed his hips back down. “Have I told you that I like your thinking?” 

“Remind me again.” Liam smirked as he rolled them over.

Meanwhile in the hall Niall had stopped a safe way down the corridor and was trying to remember the room but without his naked band-mates in it. He was sure that Zayn’s bed had the knickers that Barbara had sent him all over it. Deciding that he had imagined it he carried on towards the lift, texting Willie to see if he could stay with him for the night.


End file.
